


Silver Moonlight

by flareonfury



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: movie_100, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Post-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole silently muses on her brother as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for my prompt Chris/Nicole. Also written for 100_tales prompt silver and written for movie_100 prompt intimacy. Second try at TLB fanfiction but first Nicole/Chris fic!

Nicole glanced up into her brother's sleeping face and smiled contently as she stared at how silver moonlight outside lit his face.

She was wrapped comfortably in his arms and had absolutely no desires to leave the bed. They'd since gotten over the awkwardness of the whole situation pretty much after the whole Shane crisis. Besides, how could anyone blame them for wanting to be comforted by each other? Where else would they get it? Perfect strangers? Yeah right! They wouldn't understand what they were going through.

The only bad thing about it now was the fact that she didn't want it to stop, and she wasn't sure if she could.


End file.
